


大咪咪和翘屁屁

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 有一天德拉科突然发现他讨人厌的Alpha队长哈利·波特有形状很饱满的胸肌——而哈利·波特突然发现他讨人厌的Omega队员德拉科·马尔福有一个很翘的屁股——但这也并不意味着他们会随随便便共度发情期。是的，他们绝！对！不！会！和！对！方！共！度！发！情！期！的！





	1. 1-10

1

 

德拉科发现哈利·波特的胸肌很发达是在他们一起进行第四次魁地奇训练的那天。现在回想，那天从早晨开始的一切都笼罩在浓稠的荷尔蒙气氛之中。早晨六点半钟，他从梦中惊醒，脑子浑浑噩噩不清楚，却看到自己的阴茎在睡裤里勃起，挨着小腹，滚烫得让人害怕。于是他一边给自己手淫一边试图拼凑出刚刚的梦境。梦境里应该有个男人，德拉科想。他撸动自己的老二，开始顺着梦境破裂的缝隙朝上追溯，荷尔蒙河流蜿蜒曲折。

 

他很快看到他自己在和那个男人接吻。他张开嘴唇，挑动舌头，像一条蛇，而那男人环抱着他。他们的乳首互相磨蹭到鲜红充血挺立。德拉科一边想一边将手指伸向臀缝，那里随着他的自慰动作变得松软、水淋淋。发情期，又他妈是发情期。这一个礼拜来他几乎每天做各色绮梦。从楼下咖啡厅的麻瓜男孩到酒吧里遇到的俊美男人。梦境的主人公各不相同，但主题却大致类似。德拉科把中指伸进去，慢慢搅弄自己的甬道。昨天梦境的主人公是谁呢。他思考。搞不好他可以找他来一发。

 

他直到高潮也没有看清楚梦境里男人的脸，但那男人的身体和味道就在他身上贴着滚动，滚上他的嘴唇和喉结，让他开始呻吟。即将到来的发情期加重他的情欲，他为了春梦里的性爱而渴求到哭泣。那个男人到底是谁呢。德拉科敢肯定那一定是个他认识的家伙，直觉毫无道理地这么告诉他。

 

七点半，他站在浴室里，背靠淋浴间冰冷的瓷砖，在花洒的温热水流里按压自己的前列腺。射精的时候他的大脑一片空白，在如潮水的快感中一切变得不甚真切。他嘶哑地叫，嘴唇拼命翕动去吻空气和水珠。哈利。他听到空荡荡浴室里有人在喊这个名字。哈利。

 

德拉科从快感中清醒过来。操。谁会在他高潮的时候喊出这个让人丧气的名字呢。哈利·波特。全世界他最讨厌的人——没有之一。他环顾四周，眼睛里还充满了生理性的泪水。然后他意识到是他自己喊出来的。他自慰，梦里那个男人是他最讨厌的人。哈利·波特。他梦到了哈利·波特，并且潜意识里想着他在自慰，两次高潮。德拉科觉得头有点晕。

 

八点半，他吃掉了抑制剂准备出门。英格兰队的魁地奇训练。他拎着扫帚走到魁地奇场上时感到一种前所未有的恐惧和厌倦。一般来说魁地奇场会让他觉得兴奋，好斗，兴致勃勃，但今天不一样。他拖着步子慢慢走，直到哈利·波特开始冲他大吼大叫。

 

“马尔福！”他看到波特挥舞着他的蠢扫帚，“你迟到了！你在磨蹭什么！快过来！难道要所有人都等着你吗？”

 

他假装加快了速度，但其实脚步变得更加拖沓了。他躲避着波特愤怒的目光走进队伍里，只有一个毕业于斯莱特林的击球手和他打了个招呼，其他的人都把他当空气对待。“竞技体育是公平的”，放屁。人人都不喜欢他，就因为他姓马尔福脾气又差了那么一点，所以他无论如何都不能做球场上的英雄，不管他的找球技术多么好——他只能做个追球手，三分之一，队伍里的一颗螺丝钉。真不公平。他在巴利卡斯蝙蝠队效力的时候甚至打败过哈利·波特两次呢，但人人都不记得。

 

哈利·波特，英格兰国家队的队长兼找球手，开始训话了。他在讲解一种新的战术，用了三块画满花花绿绿小人的小黑板。德拉科趁他眉飞色舞的时候悄悄盯着他看。波特的嘴唇，唔，恶心。波特的眼睛，唔，恶心。波特的喉结，唔，更恶心。德拉科寻找波特身上一切可恶的来源之处，最后悲凉地发现：只要波特不开口，不对着他恶言相向，波特本身并不恶心，甚至有些迷人。他有德拉科喜欢的黑头发——虽然总是乱得像鸟窝；他的唇形漂亮得让人想咬一口。咬一口——

 

德拉科惊恐地发现自己的腹股沟处似乎有热流穿过，麻麻酥酥。不可能的。德拉科安慰自己，我刚吃了抑制剂。

 

 

2

 

十二点半球员们纷纷走进更衣间，开始脱衣洗澡。洗浴间内吵嚷、拥挤，肉体像走马灯一样川流而过。德拉科掩着鼻子小心地蜷缩在储物柜角落，等待他的队友们全部离开再去换衣服。抑制剂让Alpha们的味道不那么明显，但德拉科还是尽量避免去直视队友们的身体。发情期即将到来，他可不想突然失去理智变成橡皮糖缠在他的哪位队友身上。

 

一点的时候更衣室变得空空荡荡，德拉科开始脱衣服准备去洗澡。贴在他脖子后的抑制剂贴片在冲洗中变得松动，德拉科索性把它拽下来扔掉。瞬间，洗浴室里开始充溢属于德拉科的、Omega的信息素味道。德拉科揉搓自己的头发，哈利·波特仍然在他眼前打转。

 

我到底为什么会梦到这个混蛋呢。德拉科想，他的阴茎现在正软软地垂着。我对他一点都不感兴趣。就在这时他看到了波特的绿眼睛，闪闪发亮，像他六岁时、在马尔福庄园的地下金库找到的、属于他祖母的一颗祖母绿戒指。他的腿开始发软，波特跪在他脚下，舔着嘴唇用脸蛋触碰他的老二，用他因为抓握扫帚而生茧的手指抚摸他的囊袋。

 

“操。”

 

德拉科低下头，看到他的阴茎欢快地立着，像一个突兀长出的感叹号。德拉科！它摇头晃脑地嘲笑他。看看你的生理本能吧！

 

德拉科很气愤，他忍住手淫的冲动走出洗澡间，光溜溜、一丝不挂地，带着他勃起的阴茎走进更衣室。他刚踏入一步就知道事情不对劲——有Alpha的味道。很快他辨明了那气味的来源：哈利·波特正在更衣间的角落，刚刚脱掉上衣，目瞪口呆地盯着德拉科——勃起的阴茎。

 

Omega和Alpha的信息素都开始变得浓郁。

 

波特舔了舔嘴唇。操，和德拉科洗澡间幻想中的舔唇方式一模一样。他凸起的、分明的上唇是一个扁长的M形，像某种花瓣的形状。德拉科不知道该做些什么，信息素冲昏了他的头脑，他贪婪地盯着波特裸露出的每一寸皮肤。最后他的眼睛黏在了波特的胸肌上。那儿很鼓，摸起来大概会很舒服。更衣间冷吗？波特的乳头发红，挺立在那里，应该有吻和爱抚去给它们一点温度。梦境好像在重现，荷尔蒙在德拉科血管里尖叫。

 

“马、马尔福——”

 

波特张开嘴。德拉科近乎痴迷地微笑看向他。

 

“你能穿好裤子吗？拿那东西对着别人挺不礼貌的。”

 

操。

 

 

3

 

发情期对于德拉科来说一向不成问题。一点点必要的抑制剂加一个称心的床伴就能让这一周变成他的Treat Time。但是这一次好像一切都不太一样，他躺在床上，从酒吧认识的Alpha男伴在他身上施以爱抚和亲吻，他的屁股很配合地湿掉了，但他的大脑却关掉他对这一切的热情开关。

 

“你舒服吗？”那男人问他，德拉科想了一会儿点了点头，出于礼貌。人应该有礼貌，波特大约会遵守这种狗屁无聊的准则。于是那个Alpha从裤子里掏出了他的那玩意儿。

 

德拉科立刻知道一切都不可行了。他知道他的屁股在流水，他的肚子火烧火燎，希望被操，被干，被结结实实地填满，但是这个男人不行。他从床上坐起来（虽然他全身都软绵绵的），对Alpha做出了禁止手势，从床头柜拿出一袋子加隆朝男人扔过去。“对不起。”他干巴巴地说，“我不做了，这是你的报酬。飞路粉在楼下壁炉旁边，再见。”

 

那个Alpha走得很不痛快。他走三步一回头，嘟嘟哝哝着“你真的很迷人”“我的技术真的很好”“选我度过发情期的Omega满意率百分之一百二十”，德拉科不得不抽出魔杖威胁他离开庄园。那男人走了，德拉科光着屁股坐在空旷起居室的皮沙发上。四周高高墙壁上挂着各式各样的装饰画，里面的男巫女巫不赞同地看着赤身裸体的他。

 

“败类！耻辱！不要脸的东西！”有一个老女巫捂着脸对他尖叫。

 

于是德拉科兴冲冲地搬了一把凳子坐到她面前，把自己的老二往她脸旁边凑。接着他趴在凳子上，纯粹出于猎奇的报复心而用手指操弄自己的屁股。他有一搭没一搭地戳刺着手指，咕吱咕吱的水声让很多画像里的年轻女巫尖叫着捂住了耳朵。德拉科心底的欲火像蛇一样在他五脏六腑盘旋，而他知道自己对此无能为力。

 

自慰和一切非哈利·波特以外的床伴都让他感到无聊和兴致缺缺。

 

他想要哈利·波特，德拉科痛快地承认了这一点。但对于原因，他宁愿相信是那个莫名其妙的春梦扰乱了他的荷尔蒙反应。

 

 

4

 

马尔福请掉了两个礼拜的假，理由羞耻又没办法让人拒绝。“我要度过我的发情期。”他满不在乎地对他说，好像在说“我要去度假”或者“我要去吃饭”一样。

 

“两个礼拜你会跟不上队伍的训练节奏。”

 

哈利说。他没有看马尔福的眼睛。自从更衣室事件后他还没办法直视他。

 

“那你们可以找替补上。”

 

马尔福讲。

 

哈利不知道是不是自己神经过敏，但是Omega的味道好像真的在房间里蔓延。发情期的Omega都会贴抑制剂片出门——除非他们想在半路被头脑昏昏的Alpha扑到地上。马尔福虽然是个法力不错的巫师，但他也不会拿自己开这种玩笑。那这味道是从哪里来的呢？

 

“我以为，”哈利艰难地接着把脑子挪到魁地奇训练上，“你很想参加这次的比赛，你知道的，国际比赛，机会很难得。”

 

“那我也不能湿着屁股去参加比赛。”马尔福站起来又在他桌子上坐下，翘起腿来，哈利认为他挨他太过近了——有点过分的近。

 

“咳，你可以服用抑制剂吧？我知道有这种抑制剂——”

 

“其实，”马尔福凑到他面前说，“其实如果我找得到一个不错的床伴的话，我的发情期可以缩短到一个礼拜，或者更短，你知道吧？做爱能够让Omega的荷尔蒙水平回归正常，而且比强效抑制剂要不伤身体。”

 

那么马尔福应该去找个床伴。

 

——但他为什么要和他说呢？

 

“那你去找个……人吧。”哈利往后靠了靠，好让自己的鼻子不至于挨住马尔福的衬衣。他字斟句酌，避免说出“床伴”这个词，“如果是一个礼拜的假，你还可以跟得上比赛训练进程——你是个蛮不错的追球手，你懂吗，咳，国家队、国家队需要你的——”

 

马尔福跳下桌子。

 

马尔福的脸无限拉近。

 

马尔福盯着他。

 

“其实，波特队长，”他拖长了腔调、懒洋洋、让人讨厌地说，“如果你愿意当我的床伴，我耽误的训练会更少——”

 

他眨了眨眼睛。

 

“你可以训练我，在床上。”

 

马尔福说完，撑着手臂靠在了桌子上，他半侧着身，深色的紧身裤子横在哈利面前。哈利突然发现马尔福的身体曲线流畅得要命，而且他闻起来美味极了。他不可抑制地想到那天在更衣室看到的、赤裸的、阴茎勃起的德拉科。靠，不对，是马尔福。他不应该把那画面记得这么清楚的。但是马尔福湿漉漉头发散乱在脸上的样子真的很……有点性感。哈利惊讶于自己竟然能描绘出这些细节：水珠沿着马尔福的锁骨向下滴落，落到他的腰上，他的老二发粉，笔挺地立着。

 

而且……马尔福有个很翘的性感屁股。

 

 

5

 

德拉科从哈利·波特的办公室逃亡出来，满头大汗，心脏乱跳。他简直不敢相信自己刚刚像个求操的欲求不满荡妇一样，扭着屁股勾引波特做他的床伴，而且还被拒绝了！我一定是疯了。他想。我需要吃三倍剂量的抑制剂来让自己清醒过来。他沿着对角巷跑了很远，终于气喘吁吁地停下，坐到路边，正对着扫帚商店。我要自杀。德拉科想。我要自杀，我要自杀。

 

一个皱纹满脸的老女巫在他面前蹲下来。

 

“算命吗？亲爱的——三个纳特一次。”

 

“不算。快滚。”

 

“亲爱的，你看起来被爱情所困，你真的不需要算一卦吗？我可以对你的桃色运势做出预测，教你把握情人的方法——”

 

“我说了不需要，滚。”

 

“那你需要别的什么吗？爱情魔药？亲爱的，像你们这样的小伙子最需要了。”

 

“滚。”

 

“还有伊索库尔的独家魔汤？春药？亲爱的，”她突然警觉地吸了吸鼻子，“你是个Omega，天哪，孩子，你是个Omega，而且你闻起来就像是要发情了。”

 

“那又怎样！”德拉科怒气冲冲地抬起头大吼，“这关你什么事？快走，不然我就对你施恶咒。”

 

“我知道了，”那女巫露出彻底的、阴森森的笑容，“你是被哪个Alpha拒绝了，或者是Beta。是你的心上人吗？她拒绝和你共度发情期？”

 

德拉科的心脏难受地绞动了一下。

 

“被我说中了。”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

“亲爱的，没关系，这事儿经常发生，你需要的是一罐爱情魔药。”

 

德拉科冲她咧了咧嘴：“你知道吗？我在霍格沃茨的时候魔药课次次是O。”

 

“噢！不一样的！不一样！”女巫大笑，“亲爱的，没人能做出比我更厉害的爱情魔药，你的小脑瓜只记得住课本，怎么能知道爱情这种神秘疯狂的事呢？亲爱的，让我看看你的眼睛，告诉我，你喜欢的那个人是不是黑头发？”

 

德拉科瞪大了眼睛。

 

“看来我说中了，亲爱的。”

 

“也没有！”德拉科反驳，“我只是想约他而已！我不喜欢他！”

 

“都一样，亲爱的，”女巫从长袍里掏出一只小小玻璃罐子。“最有效的爱情魔药，三个加隆一份。包准你的心上人对你痴迷不已，要来一份吗？”

 

德拉科紧紧咬着嘴唇。

 

“说出那个人的特征，我就买一份。”

 

女巫开始嗫嚅，在发出一些无意义的语气词后她说：“黑头发……还有……呃……绿眼睛？”

 

德拉科瞪大了眼睛。

 

“三个加隆一份吗？”

 

“是的，亲爱的。”

 

-

 

对角巷的魁地奇扫帚精品商店门口张贴鲜艳的英格兰国家队海报。

 

海报上的哈利·波特举着金色飞贼大笑，标志性的黑头发和绿眼睛闪闪发光。

 

“果然这家伙很受人欢迎啊。”女巫收起三个加隆，这么想道。“无论男人还是女人。”

 

 

6

 

德拉科把那只小小水晶瓶放到桌子上，那里面的棕色液体看起来一点都不可口。是强效迷情剂吗？他拧开瓶塞嗅了嗅。什么味道都没有，不是迷情剂。

 

他坐在凳子上扭来扭去。我想做爱。我想做爱。我想做爱。德拉科听到他心脏里的小人冲他大吼。我要找个人上床——我要找哈利·波特上床——小人打滚，跳来跳去，吵吵嚷嚷。

 

德拉科把水晶瓶子拿起来，想到了他十四岁时第一次的发情期。那是在霍格沃茨斯莱特林的寝室，没有人陪伴他，热潮让他整个人失去理智。他在床上滚来滚去，惊恐地看着自己的内裤湿得可以拧出水来。让人疯狂的空虚感拧痛他的五脏六腑。

 

那真是难熬的一周，德拉科忍不住哆嗦了一下。发情期带来的情绪低潮比生理上的折磨更难以忍受。他觉得自己仿佛被所有人抛弃了，他变成了一只困在六柱床上、没有人在意的野兽。自那以后，直到成年，他每一次发情期都会吃抑制剂。抑制剂让他的发情期延长到两个礼拜，但是症状减轻了很多。他只需要两周不太靠近Alpha、不去做剧烈的活动就可以安然度过。

 

成年后，德拉科的发情期一般根据实际需要来选择度过的方式。在有比赛和训练的时候，他一般会选择找个精干的Alpha（有时是Beta）来和自己大干一场，耗费掉所有荷尔蒙，之后他就可以迅速地返回魁地奇球场。没有比赛和训练的时候，他更情愿吃下一罐抑制剂，然后捂着被子在庄园躺两周。德拉科讨厌被荷尔蒙冲昏头脑的自己，更讨厌要和陌生床伴苟合来消除自己的生理反应。

 

自慰都比床伴来得强，德拉科这么认为。他喜欢主宰自己的感觉。

 

但是这一次不同，他不想用抑制剂。他已经很久没有享受过让人陶醉的性爱了——他知道自己最近正在渴求这个。同时，他又无法接受随随便便地去找个床伴。梅林，天知道自从哈利·波特在他的各色幻想中出现后，他对一切Alpha和Beta都不再提的起性趣。德拉科恨恨地想，可恶的、讨厌的哈利·波特。混蛋。恶棍。卑鄙小人。

 

最终德拉科下定了决心。和波特上床没什么大不了的。他只是想睡他嘛，又不代表他对他有什么别的感觉。他只是喜欢波特的身体——饱满的胸肌，胸肌上惹人喜爱的两个小红点——

 

就算波特最终和他上了床他也会一如既往地讨厌他的。就是这样。利用波特度过发情期如果能让他的身体满意的话，那就最好不过了——波特一定也想让他留在队里——因为他暂时不可能找到比德拉科更棒的追球手了。想清楚这点后，德拉科奔进浴室，仔仔细细地洗了个澡，然后冲出来，将水晶瓶中的魔药一饮而尽。在它来得及作用之前，他急急忙忙写了张字条扔给了庄园猫头鹰。

 

“波特：

我病的超严重，快要死了，如果你不想英格兰队丢掉它的追球手就来马尔福庄园帮我。

 

德拉科·马尔福”

 

 

7

 

哈利看到马尔福的时候吓了一跳。马尔福整个人窝在巨大床铺的一角，脸红的像要滴出血来。而他身上的衬衣完完全全湿透了。不仅如此，整个房间里的Omega气味浓郁得快要爆炸。哈利屏着呼吸、捏着鼻子走过去，尝试性地推了推闭着眼睛的马尔福。

 

“喂！喂！你死了吗？”

 

马尔福发出一声可怕的呻吟，哈利后背直发麻。马尔福慢慢张开眼睛，泪眼婆娑，似乎费了很大劲儿才认出面前的人是谁。紧接着，他出乎意料地扑了上来，整个人吊在哈利身上磨磨蹭蹭。

 

“唔……”

 

那家伙把鼻子埋到哈利胸口深深吸气，很满意似的小声哼哼起来。

 

“操。马尔福，你干嘛啊？你发烧吗？快滚开好不好我要出不上气——”

 

马尔福连咬带吻地亲上了哈利的嘴唇。

 

哈利屏着的呼吸剧烈紊乱，Omega混合柑橘和花香的信息素味道扑鼻而来。他的裤子很可疑地紧了一下。

 

马尔福扳着他的脸，含住他的嘴唇、鼻尖和脸颊，他的眼镜被马尔福一把拽下来，于是马尔福又含住了他的睫毛和眉骨。

 

马尔福的舌头不安分地乱窜。

 

“你他妈要干嘛——”

 

马尔福的吻停下来，他把嘴从哈利的脸上挪开，看起来很迷茫地盯着哈利的眼睛。噢靠。马尔福的眼睛竟然有一点好看。他的金色头发垂到眼睛上，他的鼻子上布满细密汗珠在翕动，他的嘴唇——他的嘴唇看起来非常软。哈利想到马尔福上午跑到他办公室讲的“床伴”建议，他意识到自己掉进了这家伙的陷阱——

 

等等，在来马尔福庄园之前你其实就想到了可能发生什么的。“有脑子的哈利”对“被马尔福吻到快要勃起的哈利”冷笑着说。我只是不想失去一个追球手。我是英格兰国家队的队长。“被马尔福吻到快要勃起的哈利”面红耳赤地反驳。

 

“和我做吧。”马尔福突然对他说，语气很坚决，对“有脑子的哈利”和“被马尔福吻到快要勃起的哈利”同时说。

 

“和我做吧。”他又重复了一遍，他一边舔嘴唇一边解开衬衣扣子。“我真的很难受。哈利……队长。”

 

哈利·波特倒吸了一口气。

 

“有脑子的哈利”和“被马尔福吻到快要勃起的哈利”都消失的无影无踪，只剩下一个被眼前的Omega吸引的、已经勃起的Alpha哈利，口干舌燥，不知所措地站在德拉科·马尔福的巨大睡床边。

 

 

8

 

哈利决定短暂地在心底把马尔福称为德拉科，因为他现在的样子一点都不“马尔福”。Omega德拉科到处招摇他软软的红舌头，小狗一样舔弄哈利的耳朵和喉结，趴在他肩膀上傻笑。这家伙现在一点都不刻薄，不牙尖嘴利，不傲慢自大得像个找打的混蛋。他们接了好几分钟的吻，感觉到各自的阴茎在裤子里变大、变硬。

 

“我可以吗？”哈利气喘吁吁地问，于是德拉科顺从地解开裤子皮带让他把手放了进去。

 

哈利把手伸进德拉科裤子里的时候吓了一跳——德拉科的内裤全湿了。他笨手笨脚地把德拉科的裤子和内裤拽下来，手掌托着德拉科的屁股，让德拉科背抵着墙。“太湿了……”德拉科茫茫然地嘟哝着，发情期和Alpha的味道让他的理智跑的无影无踪。“光是想一想就湿掉了……”他抱怨似的向哈利展示他的屁股。翘的、饱满的、撅着的屁股，哈利的一只手掌刚刚好托住Omega美好的翘屁股。德拉科拉着哈利的手，把它往自己臀缝中间放：“你看，摸一下就湿掉了。”

 

“你在想什么的时候会湿掉？”哈利小心地、不确定地询问。

 

德拉科抬起眼睛（他刚刚在饶有兴致地观察被他自己体液沾满的、哈利的手）：“在想你的时候。”

 

“我……我吗？”

 

“对。”德拉科开始伸手去摸哈利的胸肌。就像他想象中一样，那儿很结实、很舒服，他的手指捻着哈利的乳首，“想这些的时候……都会湿掉。”

 

Alpha的信息素味道也开始变得浓烈了。德拉科使劲吸鼻子。哈利闻起来很清新……像霍格沃茨夏天的、吹在黑湖上的风的味道，Alpha用以催情的麝香味在这味道中慢慢浮现，德拉科简直忍不住要撕开哈利的裤子去摸一摸那家伙，再把它满满当当塞进自己里面了。

 

“干我吧。”德拉科贴近哈利，小小声地说，“我湿的快要化掉了。”

 

 

9

 

“德拉科 马尔福：

我觉得你的身体不适合参加这次比赛了。非常抱歉，我们会找到合适的替补的。请多注意休息。你还会有机会参加比赛的。

又：赛程有变，今天我就要带队员们去西雅图了。如果有事请派猫头鹰到西雅图。

 

哈利·波特 致上”

 

10

 

德拉科坐在床上，手里拿着波特留下来的字条。他简直不敢相信，五分钟前他迷迷糊糊醒来，心里还装着一种不可思议的、毫无来由的快乐。他躺在床上，感觉到前所未有的、轻飘飘的快乐，荷尔蒙爆发造成的压力被昨天的性爱消弭的无影无踪。他和波特上了床、他满足了自己的生理需求、他有望早日结束发情期归队训练——这些都是顶好的事儿——

 

但是等他从床上坐起来，摆在他面前的就只有该死的波特的该死的字条，告诉他所有人都去西雅图了，他不能上比赛了——还有！还有！那一句请多注意休息是什么意思？

 

德拉科差点儿对着字条大吼大叫起来。波特怎么能装出一副好队长的模样正儿八经地胡说八道呢？这个无耻的家伙。他昨天吻他的时候，他看起来甚至还有点可爱呢。德拉科心烦意乱地想。果然发情期和荷尔蒙把他的脑子都搞坏了，竟然让他觉得波特可爱。波特不可爱！波特是混蛋！他对着空气大叫。

 

德拉科开始回溯昨天发生的一切。他跑去让波特当他的床伴，被拒绝，他喝了爱情魔药，然后他就湿得一塌糊涂、脑袋当机。八成是某种劣质春药——德拉科得出结论。他湿得一塌糊涂、脑袋当机，而波特跑来庄园“帮助他的追球手”，于是他们上了床。做爱。大概做了好几次。那点模糊的做爱滋味残留在德拉科的身体里，在他想到某些细节时开始火烧火燎地躁动。

 

操。德拉科呆呆看着原本干燥的内裤再度洇开湿印。然后他发现自己不由自主地趴在床上，脸埋在枕头和床单里，寻找波特留下的Alpha气味。他在纺织物上蹭来蹭去、小声呜咽、大脑变得逐渐混沌。

 

波特。哈利。他把手指放进臀缝里。哈利。哈利。他叫这个名字，在罅隙里寻找Alpha不存在的阴茎，张口含住。血液在沸腾，他大大地张开双腿等待被干。直到两次前列腺高潮后，他终于发现嘴里含弄的哈利的阴茎其实是被罩的一角。

 

TBC


	2. 11-16

重新改了图链，应该不会失效了

点击观看》》[11-13](http://wx3.sinaimg.cn/mw690/006PjAjXly1fztgunrkzfj30j17pr1dp.jpg)

点击观看》》[14-16](http://wx4.sinaimg.cn/mw690/006PjAjXly1fzth26fuofj30ic7pr7tq.jpg)


	3. 17-24（完结）

独眼肥龙龙August 19, 2018

17

 

“我们找到了。”哈利说，此时此刻，他一手抱着超市的购物袋一手抱着不断向地心引力屈服的德拉科，站在一幢破旧建筑物前，而面前的门上扎着紫色的霓虹灯泡，闪闪烁烁拼出“成人用品”的字样。

 

**“成——人——用——品——”**

 

德拉科一个字母一个字母地大声拼读出来。尽管周围几乎没有行人，哈利还是尴尬得想钻到地下去。“进去啦。”他推开门把德拉科半推半搡地扔进店门里，随后也跟着进去。

 

店面相当狭小，红色黄色的昏沉灯光营造一种暧昧挑逗气氛。进门的柜子上摆着一溜树脂阴茎。相当逼真。德拉科在它们面前站住了。那玩意儿看起来有点过分真实，德拉科的屁股立刻开始滋滋冒水。操。龟头，青筋，褶皱布满的囊袋。他伸出手拿起其中一个，发现那玩意儿柔软程度完美的让人难以想象。“这是——这是什么做的？”他问哈利，口齿不清，因为他的口水不知道为什么突然间分泌过剩了—— **“这个是麻瓜的老二吗？”**

 

“全自动可以加温的伸缩阳具。TPE材质。充电可以用两周。”

 

一个男声从货架后飘出来。哈利和德拉科同时看向了货架旁边狭窄的灰色过道——一个黑色头发的年轻男人走了出来，他看起来异常苍白，也异常俊美。他身量不高，走动起来像个无声无息的精灵在漂浮。他走到货架前面，对德拉科露出了一个堪称甜美的笑容：“很好用喔，真的。”

 

他朝德拉科眨了眨眼，那眼神好像在暗示德拉科他自己曾经用过这玩意儿似的。哈利感觉很不舒服。他向德拉科旁边凑了凑，“这个——”哈利说，但是店老板不知道从哪里掏出一只黑色遥控器按下了开关，于是树脂阴茎在德拉科的手中抽动起来，人造龟头在德拉科掌心里伸缩，德拉科长大了嘴，哈利看得清他粉红色的舌头正在牙齿上来回地抵动，操，简直像在勾引哈利对他做点什么。店老板又按下了一个按钮，于是那树脂阴茎抽动得更快，并且开始嗡嗡震动。“它、它烧起来了！”德拉科叫了一声，树枝阴茎从他手掌中掉下来，在地上滚来滚去，德拉科就站在那儿好奇地注视着它。哈利只好自己弯下腰去把那玩意儿捡起来。树脂表皮摸起来温热得过分，皱皱巴巴的纹路硌着他的手心。

 

“给我——”德拉科对他说，眼睛无意识地瞪大，眨巴。哈利敢肯定德拉科的裤子——纸尿裤——一定又一次湿透了。德拉科。该死的德拉科。因为一个塑料玩意儿也会发情的混球。

 

哈利把树脂阴茎交还到德拉科手里。

 

“你可以试着捏一捏它。”店老板不怀好意地说，“它很好捏的。”

 

德拉科听话地用手撸动树脂阴茎，那玩意儿简直和人的一模一样（除去它不会变软变小以外）。德拉科又拽了拽外皮，哈利看着，觉得嗓子眼痒的发慌，于是他转过头去，盯住了另一面墙上的一排眼罩。

 

“我说过它很好用的。”

 

德拉科抬起头，店老板离他很近。他整个人撑在柜台上，眼睛盯着德拉科懒洋洋地微笑。他是个Alpha吗？德拉科闻不出来，那家伙一定用过了气味抑制剂。德拉科向后挪了挪，舔了舔嘴唇，又低下了头，树脂阴茎还在不知疲惫地抽动，震颤，发出让人心醉神迷的炽热温度。于是他的荷尔蒙急速飙涨，在射灯下德拉科疯狂旋转起各种奇怪念头—— **舔一下它，用它操他自己上面那张嘴，把它含住，让它沾满他粘嗒嗒的口水** ——德拉科感觉到纸尿裤整个贴上了他的臀部，因为他的屁股简直像漏了水，湿嗒嗒的粘液随着他每次喘气哗啦啦流出，他几乎敢肯定有一些粘液已经顺着他光裸的腿流了下来，打湿了袜子。

 

“你在干什么？”哈利突然走过来在他耳边大声说。

 

他有点迷茫地抬起头，哈利·波特正站在他面前，脸颊涨红。靠。奇怪的是他这个样子有点迷人。德拉科看着波特，脑袋眩晕。来吻我吗。他忍不住张开嘴，诱惑性地伸出舌头勾引绿眼睛的Alpha。

 

“——你，你刚刚看起来就像要把它放到嘴边似的——”

 

哈利的话没有说完，因为德拉科已经黏了上来。

 

“我就是想把它放到嘴里。我想舔它。”德拉科轻声慢语， **“我想看你拿着它放到我嘴里操我的嘴，然后你那活儿在我屁股里操，直到我上面下面都流水流个不停。”**

 

德拉科再次伸出他邪恶的舌尖，凑近哈利的脸颊舔了一下： **“你想不想这么操我？”**

 

哈利整个人僵住了，他僵在那里，脸红到爆炸。德拉科却拉过他的手，带领它穿过斗篷和裤腰，到达德拉科臀缝。纸尿裤的离型纸轻微地咯吱咯吱响。梅林。德拉科湿透了。他闻起来鲜美得像一只往下滴水的橙子。他靠他越来越近，近得可以看清楚德拉科一根一根金棕色的眼睫毛和他灰蓝色的眼睛，他鼻子上零星的可爱雀斑，他的刘海在发颤——

 

“你会后悔的。”哈利鼓足勇气才嗫嚅到。“你会后悔的——在你发情期结束之后。”

 

“喂喂，买好东西回家再做啊。”

 

店老板的声音响起来，哈利登时呆住。他推开德拉科，跳到一旁，感觉脸烫的发疼。但是德拉科不依不饶地黏了上来，他整个人环绕哈利的肩膀吊在他身上，完完全全被Alpha的信息素所支配。哈利不得不重新小小地咬了德拉科的脖颈一口，在他腺体上留下一个轻微的咬痕，Omega因为这个短暂的啃咬变得清醒了一点。

 

“呜。”德拉科嘟嘟哝哝把脸埋在哈利肩窝里。英俊的黑发店老板朝向德拉科的笑容少了很多。

 

“你们买不买这个？请问？”

 

“买下了。”哈利红着脸说。“呃，我们可能还要一点东西。”

 

 

18

 

尽管哈利才是提出要来情趣用品店的那个，但是显然德拉科现在比他更热爱这个地方。他跟随店老板在商店的每一排货架上寻找他感兴趣的玩具： **震动棒、跳蛋、肛门塞和眼罩。** 在店老板过分细致的讲解后，德拉科看起来恨不得把整个店都搬走。“喂！”德拉科手里举着一个粉红色、Y字型的东西对哈利喊：“这个也要买！”

 

哈利从柜台边挪过去一点：“那是什么？”

 

“共振器。”店老板托着脸对哈利说，然后又向德拉科转过去：“我保证这个会很棒的——在做爱的时候插进去，会正好抵住那儿，你、知道吧？”

 

德拉科眨了眨眼，心领神会。接着他们又一起蹲下去去拿货架底端的东西，发出一阵叽叽咕咕的笑声。哈利突然觉得带德拉科来这里是个天大的错误。梅林。白痴都能看得出那个店老板在和德拉科调情，哈利闷闷地趴在柜台上想，干脆让德拉科去和这个白痴麻瓜老板上床好了，反正这家伙长的蛮好看。摆脱掉德拉科这个烦人精，他可以早点回到魁地奇场训练。哈利强迫自己去想想朗斯基假动作、新的队形战术、保加利亚国家队上次世界杯的新追球手—— **追球手——**

 

德拉科也是追球手。德拉科喜欢在他干他的时候偏过头去咬枕头边儿。唔。德拉科屁股上还穿着他们刚刚买的麻瓜纸尿裤。德拉科现在没穿裤子。哈利觉的小腹涨鼓鼓的，脑袋也跟着开始疼痛。他把眼镜摘下来，整张脸埋在胳膊间，发现眼睛酸的不像话。

 

“你在干吗？”

 

德拉科趴在他耳边大声吼。

 

哈利抬起头来，德拉科抱着小山似的一堆东西，冲他皱着眉。“我挑好东西了，去付钱，你。”他推了推哈利，“你怎么了？你看起来眼睛好红。”

 

没关系。哈利听到自己嘟嘟哝哝地说。他走过去付账，店老板甩给他一张购物单，上面的金额大的吓人。哈利从裤兜里摸出最后一点麻瓜钞票——不出所料，不够。

 

“喂，你买太多东西了。”店老板冲德拉科笑。

 

“我？我买太多东西了？”德拉科抱着小山似的一堆东西摇摇摆摆走过来，“喂，波特，你怎么这么穷啊？”

 

哈利忍着气对他说：“你可不可以少拿一点东西啊？”

 

德拉科很不高兴地撇嘴。“是你要带我来买的，”他说，把东西哗啦啦放到柜台上，在里面挑挑拣拣。“喂，哪个最贵啊？”他问道。

 

店老板说：“你最开始挑的那个最贵。”

 

德拉科拿出那个仿真的树脂阴茎，很舍不得似的摸了摸，“算了，还给你。剩下的钱够不够啊？”

 

“够了。”哈利说，“走吧。”

 

于是他们付掉钱，把剩下的东西收好走出店外。哈利抱着超市购物袋，德拉科抱着刚刚买的情趣用品，他们隔着半英尺的距离并肩行走。他们七拐八绕走出这个破旧街区，在一个十字路口过马路的时候德拉科突然伸出手拉住了哈利。

 

“奇——车真的很可怕。”德拉科干巴巴地说。

 

“是汽车。”哈利讲，刚刚在情趣用品店的闷气突然消失的无影无踪。他们头上顶着西雅图的沉沉阴天，像一个自天空而下的湿润拥抱。 **他们拉着手过了马路，并且一直没有放开地走回了旅馆。**

 

 

19

 

德拉科是被 **又一次情潮发作** 给弄醒的。他爬到床头去看了看表——现在是凌晨一点半，他才刚刚结束上一场性爱、睡了两个小时。他咂了咂嘴，感觉到臀缝间隐隐约约的湿意，他试探性地用手去摸了摸，他的屁眼立刻一张一合地吮吸起来，发出滋滋的声响。德拉科按开床头灯——哈利正背对他，蜷缩成一团，看起来睡得很香的样子，所以德拉科决定不去弄醒他。

 

他溜下床去——发情期已经快到尾声，他的体力也在慢慢恢复——他从皱巴巴的床单里摩挲出震动棒和跳蛋，以及一只葫芦头的肛门塞，然后走进了浴室。他拧开水龙头把这些东西冲洗干净，用浴巾把它们擦干，再溜回到床上去，看到哈利仍然维持原有姿势一动不动。于是德拉科仰躺好，张开双腿把最小的那只跳蛋慢慢放进甬道里，再把肛门塞塞好，按下了遥控器的开关。

 

跳蛋开始慢频率地震动，酥麻的感觉从他尾椎骨一路向上燃烧。德拉科张开嘴，把震动棒含住，开始舔弄那玩意儿。他的一只手捻弄自己的两个乳头，另一只手摸自己的阴茎，感觉非常舒服。他开始一下一下地挺腰，扭动屁股，好让跳蛋接触到更多的地方。 **他想象正有很多个哈利在操他** ，一个把老二塞到他的嘴里，一个把老二塞在他的屁股里，一个拽他的乳头，直到拽得它们发红发烫还不放过，另一个在给他做手活，充满迷恋神情地抚摸他的囊袋和龟头。

 

而更多的哈利在瞪着他们的绿色眼睛看他，看他摇摆腰身给他操干，看他水汪汪的屁股比哪个Omega男孩都会流水，看他的乳头又小又精巧，天生适合被人抚摸和亲吻。剩下的哈利突然都涌上来，每个人的老二都翘的老高，他们排成一排，老二连成一张床，供德拉科躺上去。德拉科的脸贴着哈利的老二，他的腿也贴着哈利的老二，他哪里都挨着哈利的老二。他对这些无穷多的哈利微笑，眨眼睛，和他们每个人都接吻，口水流出来就直接擦到屁股上做润滑剂。淫靡想象和情趣用品让他很快高潮了，他大口喘着气，张开眼睛，发现自己再也忍不住要坐到哈利老二上的冲动。

 

德拉科慢慢地把肛塞拔掉，把手指伸进黏糊糊的甬道中取出跳蛋。他翻过去，跪起来，用嘴含住黏糊糊的跳蛋，凑到哈利的嘴唇边，他试着把跳蛋塞到哈利嘴里，结果嘴唇刚刚碰到哈利的皮肤就被烫了一下。他吐掉跳蛋、把哈利推成平躺姿势，才发现这家伙的脸在床头灯下显出一种异样的潮红来。

 

“喂喂！”德拉科使劲推哈利，“醒醒！”

 

哈利好像听到了德拉科在叫他，眼睛睁开了一条缝。但德拉科惊恐地发现，这家伙的眼睛充满血丝、森森地露出一种异样的光芒。紧接着哈利又闭上了眼。德拉科从床上蹦下去，准备去找点凉水好给哈利降降温。但是他才走了没两步，就听到一声类似兽类的低沉吼叫，然后他被人从背后紧紧抱住，一动也不能动。

 

 

20

 

刚开始他还没有意识到哈利到底怎么了。哈利一言不发，狠命地搂着他，力气大到他怀疑自己身上被勒出了淤青。紧接着哈利把脸埋到了他颈窝里，狠狠地吸吮他的腺体，弄得他痒痒的。与此同时，Alpha的信息素气味变得浓烈，雪松一样的凛冽气味开始夹带麝香往德拉科鼻子里蹿——他从来没有在哈利身上闻到过这么富有攻击性与侵略性的味道。Alpha的气味和哈利的举动搞得他燥热不安，德拉科扭动身体试图从哈利的怀抱里逃出来，然而哈利把胳膊收的更紧了。

 

“别动。”哈利哑着嗓子说，“你想去找谁？”

 

“你到底怎么了？”哈利的声音又吓了德拉科一跳，他听起来很痛苦、很烦躁，“你生病了吗？”

 

“你想去找那个麻瓜对不对？”哈利贴着他的耳朵问，并且威胁性地咬了他的腺体一口。

 

“哪个麻瓜？”

 

“那个黑头发的情趣用品店老板、那个 **下流的变态的** 家伙——你想去找他对不对？”

 

德拉科彻底懵掉了。波特一定是发烧了，他费力地转动身子，好来看清楚波特的脸色，他刚刚转了一半，哈利突然打横抱起了他——“ **操，你在干吗？** ”——波特无视德拉科的大喊大叫，把德拉科狠狠摔到了床上，力道之大让德拉科感觉脑袋几乎要被摔坏了。

 

“我的头！”德拉科抗议道。

 

哈利整个儿覆盖上来，他用手掌托住德拉科的头，有一瞬间他看起来又正常了：又呆又傻、眼睛里带着一种友好的动物的一般的可爱神色，“对不起，把你的头摔痛了。”哈利说，但旋即他又换上了一副阴沉沉的表情。他利索地掰开德拉科的腿，手指猛地插入德拉科的甬道内，那里刚刚变得干了一些，哈利的手指让德拉科的括约肌开始紧张地抽搐，德拉科倒吸了一口凉气。

 

“你是想去找他对不对？”哈利又问了一次。

 

“你有病啊？我觉得你疯掉了。”德拉科认真说道。“不过你要和我做吗？我可以先给你——”

 

哈利开始抽动手指了，他又狠又快地在德拉科甬道内抽插，听到滋咕滋咕的水声开始慢慢变得丰沛充盈，于是一根手指变成了两根手指、三根手指，单纯的抽插变成了按压、抠动，德拉科刚刚还未完全熄灭的情欲又被挑逗上来。德拉科的呼吸开始变得急促，他的腿开始难捱地张开又合拢，腰臀也开始挺起去迎合哈利手指的节奏。但哈利又毫无征兆地停下了，他把手指从德拉科体内抽出，指头泛着水淋淋的亮光。他开始抚摸德拉科的嘴唇。

 

**“舔一舔。”** 哈利轻声说。

 

今天的波特绝对有问题——德拉科想，正常的波特不会这么粗鲁、阴沉，也不会这么直白。但是奇怪的是这样的波特产生了一种独特的性感感觉。德拉科的眼睛落到哈利解开的睡衣扣子上，那儿Alpha的半张胸膛正赤裸着，露出流畅的胸肌线条。操——他真想去摸摸那儿——于是德拉科顺从地伸出舌尖去舔了哈利的手指、沾满他自己分泌液的手指。味道有点腥，又有一点甜，德拉科觉得自己这样真够淫荡的，特别是在波特把手指全伸进他嘴里，像弹奏钢琴一样轻巧挪动又抚摸他牙齿的时候。

 

“我做得不好吗？”波特突然轻声问，“你为什么要去找他呢？”

 

德拉科吸吮哈利的手指，顺着哈利的手背去啃咬他的腕骨和小臂：

 

“我谁都没有去找，我只是碰巧醒了而已——”

 

“不对，你撒谎。”哈利把手从德拉科嘴边拿走，现在他趴在德拉科身上，脸侧着，盯着德拉科的眼睛。“你明明很喜欢他对不对？他一直在和你调情。你刚刚醒了，你在自慰对不对？”

 

德拉科嗫嚅：“我刚刚 **情潮——** ”

 

“你在想着他干你的样子自慰吗？是不是？”哈利撑起手臂来，绿眼睛里燃烧着近乎愤怒的情绪，“你用他卖给你的那些玩意儿干你自己，你明明可以推推我，让我帮你的，但是你压根儿没考虑过你旁边还有根活的老二对不对？你想着他干自己干得爽吗？你去找他解决你的发情——”

 

“闭嘴！”德拉科尖叫起来，他跳起来，一把把可恶的波特推到在床上。他恶狠狠地掐住波特的脖子，气得浑身都在发颤， **“我他妈自慰时想的是你！”**

 

 

21

 

德拉科迷迷糊糊睁开眼的时候发现波特正睡在他胸口上，黑头发乱成了一团鸡窝。他动了动，立刻感受到了屁股和腿上的异常疼痛。他把手伸下去，发现波特正以一种怪异的姿势与他紧密相连：他仰躺着，双腿大张，而波特的老二插在他屁股里，脸贴在他胸口上。发现这个后，德拉科拼命忍住才不至于叫出声来。他使劲推波特的脑袋，然而那头猪睡得酣酣沉沉，根本毫无反应。

 

昨天晚上到底怎么了？德拉科揉着太阳穴思考，他试图把屁股从波特老二那抽出来，但紧接着他发现这根本办不到。每当他把波特推开一点 、无形的阻力又让他们紧紧贴在了一块儿。栓接——他意识到——栓接，波特的老二和他的生殖腔连在了一起——波特的阴茎在他腔体内成了结。德拉科顺着这个往下想——

 

**波特发情了。**

 

波特发情了。德拉科咀嚼这个事实，昨天晚上的记忆碎片开始在他脑子里一块一块拼凑。他们去情趣商店买了东西、回来以后干了好几次、然后他们都睡着了，半夜他被情潮弄醒，开始自慰。而波特突然醒来并且暴跳如雷地指责他想和那个情趣店的麻瓜上床——就因为他选择了自慰而不是把他推醒和他干一场。德拉科突然想起做天晚上幻想过的、和许许多多波特同时做爱的画面，于是他忍不住收缩起了甬道，那儿现在正饱饱涨涨。 **在做爱的时候插进去，店老板说，会正好抵住那儿，你懂吧？**

 

德拉科开始艰难地转动脑袋，寻找那只粉红色的Y型共振器，它摆在床头，德拉科伸长手臂去够，他胸口上的哈利哼哼唧唧地拱了拱鼻子，像只睡着的狗。德拉科把共振器拿过来，摩挲出卷在床单里的无数瓶润滑剂（哈利是这么叫它们的）中的一瓶，往共振器上挤了满满当当的啫喱膏体。然后他开始用手指抚弄他的会阴和屁眼、让甬道逐渐扩张、湿润，直到能够把共振器塞进去为止。现在Y的一只杈下面贴着波特的老二，上面贴着他的甬道，而另一只杈紧紧地靠在他的会阴处，他按动开关按钮，粉色的Y开始震动，像一片软舌一样舔弄他的甬道壁和会阴。波特发情了。怪不得那家伙昨天晚上会变得那么阴沉暴躁、乱吃飞醋，德拉科惊奇地想，波特竟然也会在发情时变成一个充满控制欲的Alpha——真是出乎意料。

 

“你、你在干嘛？”

 

哈利醒过来了，他揉了揉眼睛（德拉科突然觉得刚睡醒的波特还挺可爱的），然后撑着床要起来，但很快他发现了自己捅在德拉科屁股里的老二——和正在嗡嗡作响的共振器。

 

“唔。”哈利有点窘迫，“这个是——”

 

“你昨天晚上发情了，”德拉科懒洋洋地说，“很显然，你昨天晚上在毫无理由地指责我想和那个麻瓜店老板上床，还强奸了我，在我体腔里成了结，现在还在栓接状态——按照这个来算，你把你的老二捅进来应该是三个小时之前。”

 

“我不是说这个！”德拉科看着波特涨红了脸，“你干嘛一大早要把这个弄进来？”他指着共振器，“我是被它搞醒的。”

 

“在你睡得像死了一样的时候给我自己找点乐子。”德拉科回答，他把共振器的按钮关掉，小心翼翼地抽了出来，然后他发现栓接似乎也已经结束了，他试探性地挪了挪屁股，波特的阴茎顺利地伴随一滩透明粘液滑了出来。

 

“你在生气吗？”哈利小心翼翼地问。

 

“没有。”德拉科往后挪了挪、靠到床头上，他的腿酸的快失去知觉了。他用纸巾擦了擦屁股，然后慢慢地合拢腿。

 

“但你看起来像在生气。”

 

“我他妈当然在生气！”德拉科叫起来，“你又不是那个屁股被愚蠢Alpha捅了一晚上的人！你的腿又没有被一个发情的没脑子的Alpha掰来掰去！你又没有被好端端地扣上想和陌生麻瓜上床的帽子！喂！波特！ **你发情的时候真的很蠢——比你平时还要蠢一万倍！** ”

 

德拉科越说越气，于是他开始用枕头疯狂砸哈利的脑袋、肩膀、肚子——该死的哈利·波特！

 

“喔唷！”哈利叫了一声，“很痛的，喂！你轻一点好不好！”

 

“这话你应该对自己说！”德拉科气喘吁吁地把枕头扔到一边，“喂！你凭什么说我喜欢那个情趣店的麻瓜！”

 

“我真的这么说了吗——喔唷！”

 

哈利揉着脑袋，德拉科正气鼓鼓地瞪着他，金色的头发垂落下来——德拉科的嘴唇看起来真红，真软。

 

他昨天晚上真的说了这些话吗？哈利躲开德拉科的眼睛、跳下床去走进盥洗室，一边刷牙，一边回想昨天的事。他每次发情的时候脑子都不太好用——唔，哈利想到自己曾经在Alpha的指导手册上读过——Alpha的发情期会让平时隐藏的情绪变得激烈。他抬起头，看到镜子里的自己正脸颊通红地看着他。

 

嫉妒。

 

**我真的在为德拉科和那个麻瓜多说了两句话而嫉妒。哈利漱掉嘴里的泡沫想，可是我为什么要嫉妒呢？**

 

 

22

 

因为哈利同样短暂进入发情期的缘故，德拉科发情期内剩下的热潮被解决的很好。在某一次做完之后哈利非常高兴地说：“我猜我们后天就可以正式返回训练了——”

 

德拉科像被吓了一大跳：“后天吗？”

 

哈利点头：“对啊，你不会忘记我们还有比赛这回事了吧？”

 

确实忘了。德拉科转过头去嘟嘟哝哝。西雅图连日无尽的阴天恰如连日无尽的性爱一样绵长，让他忘记这场性事的初衷是解决发情期好让他去参加比赛这回事。操，德拉科想，波特一直是为了让他们队别少一个追球手才和我睡的。

 

“你在干嘛？”哈利神出鬼没地出现在德拉科眼前。

 

“干我吗？”德拉科抬起脸问，不出所料地看到哈利的表情僵住，然后开始急速脸红。

 

“喂，干我。”他飞快地吻了一下哈利的额头，把腿盘在Alpha的腰间，做出愉快的欢迎姿态。

 

 

返回魁地奇场的那天西雅图很难得地放晴，太阳洒落光芒，德拉科的金色头发在阳光里熠熠生辉。哈利和德拉科一起幻影移形到魁地奇场去，英格兰队的其他队员们已经开始了各自的训练。在更衣室换衣服的时候德拉科一直沉着脸，没有来地消沉，直到坐着飞天扫帚开始绕场飞行时仍然精神萎靡。

 

接下来就是一整个上午的训练，哈利让队员们按照他画好的战术图飞来飞去，追球手们至少投了两百次球——而哈利丝毫没有让他们停止的意思。

 

“喂！德拉科！接球速度快一点！”哈利在远处大声嚷嚷，“传球！”

 

德拉科拖长腔调喊回去：“喂——整整一个上午了，你最起码让大家休息一下吧？”

 

哈利飞过来，恶狠狠地拍了德拉科的脑袋一下：“你已经耽误了那么多训练了，别想偷懒。去和他们练习假动作，快点！”

 

德拉科骑着扫帚俯冲下去，风在他耳边呼呼作响。他听到自己的心脏正在狂跳。只不过是被波特拍了脑袋。德拉科对自己说。为什么我的心脏会跳得这么厉害？

 

该死的本能。德拉科在空中迅速地调转扫帚，躲开了击球手打过来的游走球。接着他让扫帚攀升高度，飞到了球柱中间，接住了队友抛过来的鬼飞球。加速，绕过障碍物，他瞄准方向，把鬼飞球狠狠掷出——球顺利地通过了对面的球筐。得分成功！他在扫帚上吹了个口哨，四下环顾寻找波特。波特就在离他不远的地方，正对着他微笑。德拉科感觉心脏又猛地跳了一下，脸颊也不知为何变得滚烫。他朝波特翻了一个白眼，意为“用不着你来夸赞我的球技”，接着就驾着扫帚飞到了球场的另一边，离波特和他该死的微笑都远远的。

 

-

训练结束后队友们成群结队去了附近的巫师酒吧喝酒，波特也跟他们一起去了，于是德拉科也不情不愿地跟着他们一起走进了那个乱哄哄的小酒吧。他点了一杯火焰威士忌，窝在角落里闷闷地喝。波特似乎根本没有注意到他也在这儿，这让他心烦意乱。

 

“如果五分钟内波特还没有看到我并且和我打招呼，我就走。”德拉科下定决心。但是五分钟过去了，波特仍然在和他的傻瓜队员们聊天和傻笑。德拉科把喝光的威士忌酒杯拍在桌子上——又去点了一杯黄油啤酒。

 

好几个五分钟过去了，酒吧里的人越来越多，声音也越来越嘈杂。德拉科已经不记得自己到底喝了多少杯酒，总之他现在感觉胸膛热乎乎的，脑袋晕乎乎的，整个人飘飘欲仙，忍不住对周围每个人露出神志不清的友好微笑。他又去寻找波特——波特似乎也喝多了，他正在和两个队员高声说着什么。他在说什么呢？德拉科托着腮注视波特美妙的嘴唇和球衣包裹着的、饱满的胸肌。 **我睡过哈利·波特！** 他很想对酒吧里的人宣布，对那些迷恋波特的女孩们（或许还有男孩）宣布。 **他抱过我亲过我用他的老二狠狠地操过我，你们有过吗？** 德拉科感觉到十二万分的得意。英格兰国家队的英雄，万众瞩目的魁地奇球星，连续五年英国最受欢迎的男巫——因为我缠在他身上而脸红过，像个没有性经验的傻小子——这难道不值得夸耀吗？

 

德拉科发出了一阵快乐的笑声，他趴倒在桌子上，继续盯着波特看。波特正一个人背靠吧台坐着，队员们似乎都分散开了。德拉科有点想走过去——但他控制住了自己。正在这时，酒吧中发出了一声巨响，在店中央，空气爆裂开一团烟雾。烟雾散尽，一队媚娃出现了。她们周身散发这月白色的柔光，银色的长发飘逸在身后，酒吧在短暂的安静后爆发出了癫狂的欢呼声。媚蛙们走上舞台，开始跳起了动作怪异的舞蹈，所有的Alpha们似乎都被这群媚娃吸引了——有的人大张着嘴巴，酒从嘴角流下来，有的人的酒杯掉到了地上，还有的人揪着自己的头发，好像要把自己拽飞起来到媚娃们身边——

 

**愚蠢。** 德拉科紧张地再次看向了波特——谢天谢地，波特看起来还没有彻底傻掉，只是带着快乐的笑容喝着酒，注视着媚娃们而已——但很快波特也笑不出了，因为有一个媚娃朝他走了过去。

 

人群都看向媚蛙和波特—— **“那是哈利·波特！”** ，所有人都在悄悄地说这句话——媚娃不会说话，但她朝波特露出了灿烂的笑容。她在波特身边打转，用柔软的手指接过波特的酒杯，她看起来要坐到波特身上了——而波特似乎根本没有拒绝的意思。媚娃和波特的距离越来越近，有一瞬间德拉科几乎敢肯定媚娃吻到了波特的 **额头** 。德拉科的脑子开始嗡嗡响，因为愤怒而感到眼前空白。为什么波特和所有的愚蠢Alpha一样？他攥紧了拳头。难道他们只会用下半身思考吗？

 

就在媚娃要俯身拥抱波特的时候，德拉科从座位上冲了出去。真奇怪，酒吧里人那么多，德拉科竟然毫不费力地冲开了一条路——他直奔向波特面前，横隔在媚娃和波特的中间。

 

“德拉——马、马尔福？”波特有点结巴，似乎是被媚娃迷惑得神魂颠倒，忘记了德拉科的名字似的。

 

我必须要做点什么。德拉科的脑子飞快地转动。我必须要做点什么做点什么做点什么！他的血液一股脑儿往头上冲。我必须要做点什么——

 

于是他爬上了波特的腿（因为他喝太多了，甚至晕晕乎乎打了个滑），接着他掰着波特的脑袋，偏过头，恶狠狠地吻了上去。他闭上眼睛的前一秒，他看到了波特的绿眼睛瞪得大大的，周遭一切吵闹声在他的嘴唇压到波特嘴唇上的那一刻全都消失了。世界安静如斯。宇宙里只剩下波特的嘴唇，像一朵温柔的张开的花瓣，合拢在他的嘴唇间。

 

 

 

23

 

“马尔福——德拉科！你站住！我要和你谈谈！”

 

“我很忙！我要去训练了！不谈！”

 

哈利·波特堵在更衣室门口，他身后英格兰的队员们都在用微妙的眼神欣赏着这场闹剧。闹剧的另一位主人公德拉科·马尔福被堵在更衣室门前，手里拎着扫帚，看起来随时要把它摔到他的队长脸上。

 

“你不能！”哈利气急败坏地拽住了德拉科的手腕，把他推进了更衣室，顺便踢上了更衣室的门。现在德拉科被哈利紧紧地按在进门的墙壁上，有点绝望地闭上了眼睛。

 

“你快放开我！”德拉科大吼，“那天我喝多了喝多了喝多了！我和你说过多少次了？ **我本来是想亲那个媚娃的——** ”

 

哈利松开了德拉科的手腕，德拉科睁开眼，看到那家伙的脸又红了，绿眼睛垂下来看着地板。

 

“你喝多了？”哈利小小声地问。

 

“不然呢？难道我会专门跑去亲你吗？”德拉科扯着嗓子说。

 

“你想亲媚娃？”哈利的声音更小了。

 

“对！”

 

哈利叹了一口气——“你一点都不诚实，马尔福。”

 

“你在说什么？”

 

“你——”哈利抬起眼睛看向德拉科，很快又挪开眼睛。

 

“我要去训练了。”德拉科硬邦邦地说。

 

哈利并没有阻止他向门走去，德拉科有点失落。在德拉科要拧开门把手时哈利突然说：“这场比赛你一定要努力打。”

 

德拉科说：“当然。”

 

哈利说：“我们一定要赢。”

 

德拉科说：“嗯。”

 

**“如果赢的话，我要——告诉你一件事。”**

 

哈利说。

 

德拉科看向哈利，那家伙的绿眼睛正闪闪发亮。德拉科咽了一口口水。 **梅林。波特有时候真的很性感。** 他低头偷偷去瞄波特球衣下的身材轮廓。他真想去摸一把。

 

“好的。”德拉科回答。

 

他们都沉默了一会。

 

“那，那我要出去了？”德拉科终于说。

 

“等一下——”

 

哈利吸了一口气，飞快地拽过德拉科的脸，然后做贼一样在德拉科脸上亲了一下。

 

**“我本来是想亲扫帚的。”**

 

德拉科目瞪口呆地看着他的队长胡说八道完后，涨红着脸推门走了出去。

 

-

魁地奇比赛的决赛是对保加利亚队。怪不得媚娃们会来西雅图凑热闹——德拉科最后一次确认自己的扫帚没有一根长歪的扫帚枝，扫帚柄也闪闪发亮，而他的头发抹了足够的发胶，不会让他在比赛中被风吹坏发型。裁判已经走上了主席台，波特正在和对方的队长握手——

 

德拉科从来没有觉得一场魁地奇会这么让人紧张过。他跨到扫帚上，手紧紧握着扫帚柄，眼睛盯着还在球箱里的鬼飞球。他今天一定要让鬼飞球牢牢握在自己手里——尽管他是个该死的追球手，只是队里毫不起眼的一份子，每进一个球只能得10分——“如果赢的话，我要告诉你一件事”。

 

德拉科努力让自己别在球场上思索更多关于这句话的深意。

 

反正他一定要赢。

 

口哨吹响了。德拉科立刻蹬地离开了地面。德米札特（队里的追球手）紧紧跟在他的身后。他迅速攀升高度，赶在保加利亚追球手之前接住了鬼飞球。接着在其他两个追球手的护送下他躲开了游走球和狗熊一样的保加利亚人，飞到了球门前——“英格兰队十分！”——德米札特从球门后接住鬼飞球，传给德拉科，而潜伏在上空的保加利亚的追球手一个俯冲捞到了球。

 

“守门！守门！”德拉科拼命朝守门员喊，加快了飞行速度。

 

而另一边哈利寻找金色飞贼并不顺利。西雅图的雨又开始淅淅沥沥地下了，他眼前视线很模糊，而求胜的欲望灼烧着她，让他感到非常烦躁。德拉科似乎和一个保加利亚的追球手较上了劲。他寻找着飞贼，用余光瞟着德拉科。 **我一定得找到飞贼。** 哈利对自己说。 **我一定找得到。**

 

场边有一道金色的影子闪过，哈利立刻冲向了那边。但是保加利亚的追球手克鲁姆也看到了，他比哈利更快地飞了过去。金色飞贼在主席台前闪了一下，又不见了踪影，而这时游走球冲到了他面前。哈利俯下身子躲开游走球，开始重新寻找飞贼。

 

“英格兰队一百一十分！保加利亚队一百二十分！现在英格兰队的追球手马尔福正在带着球往保加利亚队的球柱旁突袭！保加利亚队的追球手，叫什么来着，追上了他！”

 

哈利把扫帚飞到了高处，飞贼还迟迟不现踪影。克鲁姆正在绕场飞行，像一只巨鹰在西雅图的阴天里来回盘梭。他叹了一口气，接着眯起眼睛寻找飞贼。有一瞬间他似乎看到了金光闪闪的东西，后来他发现那是德拉科那家伙的脑袋——他掠过观众席，飞到球场中央——

 

金色飞贼在保加利亚球柱旁闪闪发光。

 

哈利先望向克鲁姆，他似乎还没看到金飞贼。哈利深吸了一口气，余光紧盯着金色飞贼，自己却朝球场另一侧迅速俯冲下去。果然，克鲁姆跟着他一起冲了过来。假动作成功了！哈利准备调转方向，克鲁姆却抢先一步飞向了飞贼——

 

“假动作可是我发明的，波特先生。”

 

克鲁姆朝哈利露出了一个巨齿鲨一样的笑容。

 

别无他法，哈利全力追赶克鲁姆。所有的队员好像都聚集在他们周围了。游走球四下飞舞，都在试图干扰对方的找球手。克鲁姆险险避开一个迎面而来的游走球，哈利也躲开了保加利亚击球手的球棍。飞贼就在他们不远的前方跳动，克鲁姆马上就要得手了——

 

德拉科突然从上空俯冲下来，笔直地冲向了克鲁姆。

 

克鲁姆惊呆了，他掉转扫帚，然而德拉科像一只缠人的蜜蜂一样绕着克鲁姆不离开。克鲁姆往左他也往左，克鲁姆往右他也往右，他手中的鬼飞球被他用出了游走球的效果：他把鬼飞球朝保加利亚击球手砸去，哈利趁着空当超过了克鲁姆。 **离飞贼二十英尺——十英尺——**

 

“游走球！”

 

他听到自己的击球手大喊。一只旋转的游走球朝他伸在空中的胳膊袭来，可是金色飞贼马上就要到他手心里了，哈利咬着牙向前猛地一掏，金色飞贼被他握在了手心，游走球马上就要砸上他的胳膊了——哈利狠命调转方向，但有个黑影在他面前一闪。

 

“喔唷！”

 

游走球砸断了德拉科的扫帚柄，他双脚勾着残存的那一截木头，飞快朝下坠落。

 

 

24

 

“你，是不折不扣的——”

 

**“大傻蛋。** 你已经说了三十次了。”

 

德拉科坐在麻瓜酒店的床上，胳膊上打着石膏绷带。而哈利铁青着脸坐在他的床边。刚刚，英格兰队的队员们都来这里看望过德拉科，他们对这位平时他们敬而远之的斯莱特林队员表现出了空前的友好（因为德拉科在比赛里一个人拿下了一百分，还帮他们的队长挡了游走球）。现在德拉科的床头放满了鲜花、巧克力和照片（上面有德拉科从扫帚上掉落的精彩瞬间）。在小型庆功仪式上哈利一直一言不发，坐得远远的，直到大家都走后才开始和德拉科说话。

 

“我根本不会被游走球撞到！你干嘛还要往那冲？”

 

“因为我怕你死。”德拉科随意地说，并且注意到哈利的脸迅速地红了。

 

容易脸红的波特还真可爱。德拉科想。 **呸。** 我脑子是不是也坏掉了？

 

于是德拉科赶紧补充：“因为你死了我就没法知道你要和我说什么了——说吧，你赛前要和我说什么？是要决定把找球手的位置让给我吗？”

 

哈利瞪了德拉科一眼，德拉科感觉自己的脸也有点发烧。他朝后一栽，把脸蒙进巨大的柔软被子里。他正坐在床上和波特说话。德拉科用没摔断的那只手拽着床单想。还是和波特做过爱的床上。他扭了扭腿。虽然酒店的麻瓜们已经换过床单和被子，但他似乎还能闻得到波特粘在上面的Alpha气味。波特想和我说什么？他缩起脚趾又松开，把头从被子里探出去。

 

“赶紧说你要说什么——”

 

波特的大脸突然朝他靠过来。现在他们鼻尖对鼻尖，波特的眼镜快要掉到他脸上了——

 

**“我想和你做。现在。”** 波特轻声细语地说。

 

德拉科在被子里颤抖了一下，很快发现自己的腹股沟已经有热流涌动。波特仿佛并不是在征求他的意见，而是礼貌性地通知他一下。因为波特的手已经伸进了被子里，搭在他的睡裤上，隔着布料揉弄他的老二。波特摘掉了他碍事的眼镜，嘴贴到了德拉科的脸颊上。

 

他轻轻地咬了一口德拉科的脸，又舔了一下那儿。

 

德拉科迅速地勃起了。半硬的性器被波特隔着布料握住，波特的嘴滑过他的喉结和锁骨——

 

“我还是个病人！”

 

德拉科气喘吁吁地提醒他的队长。

 

哈利咂了一声，迅速地翻身上床：“我会注意的——你做还是不做？”

 

德拉科没有出声，在剜了哈利一眼后闭上了眼睛。哈利扯开被子，扯下德拉科的睡裤和内裤，让德拉科靠着床头坐好。德拉科粉红色的阴茎在空中挺立着，阴茎下深红色的小穴因为情动而闪动着水光。哈利用手捧住德拉科的屁股——白皙、圆润又挺翘的屁股——然后他重重地在上面拍了一掌。

 

“你在干嘛！”德拉科尖叫。

 

哈利一言不发，紧接着他把手指伸进了德拉科的小穴，抽送了几次后甬道就变得丰润多汁。德拉科开始喘息，灰色眼睛里充满生理性的泪水。

 

进来。德拉科支支吾吾地央求。用力点。

 

哈利非常听话地解下了裤子，把阴茎送入到德拉科的后穴中。哈利亲吻德拉科的额头，温柔地抽送，脑子中却转着各式各样的疯狂念头：他想恶狠狠地咬德拉科的乳头，想要重重地操干他到他哭着射精，想把他的脑袋按到自己老二上让他含着让德拉科脑子里除了他的老二再也装不下别的东西。他想把德拉科锁到床上去，咬他漂亮的屁股和他粉色的肉棒，咬他大腿内侧软乎乎的肉。他想着这些乱七八糟的事，手却一直扶着德拉科摔坏的手臂，努力让自己不要太用力而伤到德拉科。

 

“马尔福。”哈利突然说。

 

“唔……嗯？”

 

“我以后可不可以叫你德拉科？”

 

德拉科夹紧自己的屁股：“你在床上的时候就说这种话？”

 

“我只是——”

 

德拉科突然短促地叫了一声。哈利听到了，于是在那个地方不停研磨，德拉科的呼吸越来越急促，终于射出一股无色的粘液，然后气喘吁吁地躺了下去。

 

他们沉默了一会，哈利突然说：”德拉科，你有没有什么想和我说的话？“

 

德拉科突然觉得这一句话真是荒谬至极。他们在一起分享了整整一个发情期，现在波特的老二还硬邦邦地戳在他屁股里，而这家伙竟然还在说着这些话。德拉科使劲地闭上眼，又睁开。绝对不是我在多想。德拉科对自己说。波特分明不仅仅是想睡我。

 

“波特。”德拉科艰难地开口，“你是不是……很喜欢和我 **做** ？”

 

哈利的脸又一次红了——真的很可爱，德拉科终于这么在心里承认。

 

那家伙的绿眼睛闪闪发亮。 **他像朵玫瑰花。** 德拉科想。

 

“不是。”哈利说，又赶紧补充：“不全是。”

 

德拉科躺在床上，而哈利躺在他的身上，老二紧紧塞在德拉科的屁股里。哈利把脸贴在德拉科的脖颈边，终于用了很大的勇气说：

 

**“马尔福——德拉科，我想你以后一直和我做——只和我做，呃——”**

 

**“我——真的很喜欢——”**

 

**“你——”**

 

**“呃——的屁股。”**

 

德拉科的心脏在快要爆炸的一瞬间又被波特这个混球浇灭了。他愤恨地推开了贴在他身上的哈利·波特，让那家伙的老二从自己屁股里滑出来：

 

**“说你喜欢我会有那么难吗？你是蠢猪吗？哈利·波特队长？！”**

 

 

——END——

 

 

 

 

EDIT 


End file.
